No matter what they say
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Misto's fallen for a Tom...but there's a problem, Toms are not allowed to be together, if they are found together it's instant banishment for one of them. What will Misto do when he wants to tell Munkustrap that he loves him! Sorry for crap summary :S
1. Falling in love

Misto sat perched on a piece of warmed sheet metal on a large junk pile. He stared out over the junk yard; his green eyes focused on a certain cat…a certain Tom. He was tall, strong, kind and gentle. Misto fell for him not that long ago, but it was sudden. He didn't even realise he was interested in Toms until he fell for the Protector. That's right, he fell for Munkustrap. The strong silver black-striped Tabby, who was one day meant to take over the Jellicle throne. Misto sighed, laying down on the warm piece of sheet metal. He could never tell Munkustrap how he felt. No…never, because there was a rule that Toms were not allowed to be with Toms, if a couple were then the one who had started the relationship would be banished from the yard. Misto frowned. He didn't know why the rule was in place…but he didn't like it. Munkustrap, at the present moment, was a telling a story to the kittens. He was jumping this way and that, trying to keep the kittens interested. He didn't need to worry though; the kittens at his feet were wide eyed at his story. Misto sighed, resting his head on his paws. Munkustrap had been kind to him when he had been abandoned at the gates. Munkustrap took care of him, he even gave up spending time with his older brother, Macavity, and his younger brother, Rum Tum Tugger. Misto purred slightly. Munkustrap wasn't really anything like his brothers. Munkustrap was serious and protective while Tugger was playful and, well, Tugger. Macavity was a complete psychopath. Munkustrap had a playful side though, Misto had seen a few times.

"Hey, Sparkles," Misto rolled onto his side, looking at Tugger as he settled down beside him. Tugger yawned.

"Where's your fan club?" Misto asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Listening to Munkus's story," Tugger grinned. "Thank the Everlasting Cat for Munkus…Cetty's squealing was insane today," Misto nodded, looking back at Munkustrap, who was being pounced on by the kittens.

"I see the way you look at him," Tugger said softly. Misto quickly looked around. Tugger had his head tilted as he looked at Misto.

"You like him, don't you?" Tugger asked, nodding to Munkus. Misto couldn't breathe…had he seriously been that obvious? Tugger sighed.

"Mist, I don't care if you like Munku…I'm not one of those cats who'll abandon you because of who you like," Misto looked at Tugger, surprised. He had no idea that Tugger was that…deep. Tugger grinned, rolling over onto his back.

"Because, you know, I quite like to swing both ways," Misto rolled his eyes…caring, deep Tugger moment was now gone. Tugger sat up, frowning.

"You should tell him though, Misto," Tugger said. Misto sighed, looking back at Munkustrap. Demeter had her arms wrapped around him as she nuzzled him.

"Why?" Misto questioned sadly. "He has Demeter," Tugger gave a small hum, in such a way that Misto knew he was hiding something.

"What, Tugger?" Misto asked. Tugger sighed and looked at him seriously.

"If you tell anyone that I told you this, I will murder you," Tugger warned him. Misto crossed his heart with his paw.

"Munkustrap doesn't love Demeter…he never has," Tugger told him. "The only reason that they're together is because Dad made Munkustrap mate with her," Misto was shocked. One reason because Munkus didn't actually love Demeter, and the second being Deuteronomy making Munkustrap mate with her. It was Deuteronomy's word that you should only mate with a cat that you do love in some way…and not be forced into it because of opinion or family. And yet, he had made Munkustrap mate with Demeter! Misto's fur bristled with anger.

"Calm down…you're going all glittery," Tugger said, backing away slightly from the glitter making its way onto Misto's coat. Misto sighed, calming himself again. Tugger looked at the small Tuxedo cat, who was breathing heavily. Tugger stretched, yawning.

"Well, I've got to go," Tugger grinned, messing up Misto's head fur. Misto gave him a small glare as Tugger leapt off the junk pile and walked away. Misto sighed, laying back down and fixing his head fur. He wanted Munkustrap, he wanted Munkustrap to know that he loved him.

Munkustrap waited by the pier, waiting for Tugger to arrive. Tugger did so, though he was fashionably late, but then again it never was like Tugger to be on time. Tugger sat down beside him, rubbing his eyes.

"Just a little bit late, huh, Tugger?" Munkustrap asked his younger brother. Tugger shrugged, fixing up his mane. Munkustrap frowned, staring at Tugger. Tugger seemed a little…pre-occupied.

"Tugger, what is it?" Munkustrap asked. Tugger shook his head as he dangled his legs off the edge of the pier.

"Nothing," Munkustrap sighed, looking into the water before looking back at Tugger.

"You've never been good at keeping secrets, Tugger," Munkustrap told him. "Now tell me what's wrong," Tugger looked at him.

"Hey, I am too good at keeping secrets, I've kept the one about you and Deme…oh, wait," Tugger said suddenly, breaking off. Munkustrap lunged at him, pinning him down onto the pier.

"You didn't!" Munkustrap yelled. Tugger blinked in response.

"Damn it, Tugger, please tell me you didn't tell anyone about what I told you about me and Demeter!"

"Um…well," Munkustrap snarled, leaping off Tugger and pacing around the pier agitatedly.

"Relax, Munkus," Tugger told him boredly, running his claws through his mane.

"Relax?" Munkustrap snarled. "Tugger, you told someone my deepest secret!" Tugger sighed, rolling his brown eyes and looking at Munkustrap.

"Munk, trust me, he isn't going to say anything," Tugger told him. Munkustrap frowned, pausing his pacing.

"Why?" He questioned curiously. Tugger gave a small cough.

"Well, he, uh, likes you…and he won't do anything to destroy your reputation with Dad," Tugger admitted. Munkustrap sat beside Tugger once more, starting to relax.

"Oh," Munkustrap murmured. He looked at Tugger, looking apologetic.

"Sorry for over-reacting," He apologized. "But you know what Dad will do if he finds out that I'm not interested in Demeter," Tugger nodded.

"Yeah, I know, Munk," Tugger sighed. Munkustrap hesitated for a moment.

"Who likes me, Tug?" Munkustrap asked a little while later. Tugger hesitated, before smiling.

"I think you'll find out soon enough, Munkus," Tugger laughed before leaping up and running off. Munkustrap grinned, leaping to his feet and chasing after Tugger, tackling him to the ground and wrestling with him.

A few days later, Misto was almost a nervous wreck. Tugger's words kept playing on his mind and he wanted to tell Munkustrap how he felt. Misto breathed in, finally plucking up the courage to walk up to Munkustrap. Munkustrap was talking to Alonzo, as Misto walked over to him. Misto's legs felt like jelly, they felt numb and shaky.

"Uh, Munk?" Misto asked nervously. Munkustrap looked at him.

"Can I talk to you…alone?" Munkustrap nodded and Alonzo walked off. Munkustrap followed Misto back to his den.

"Yes, Misto?" Munkustrap asked. Misto looked at him, at his kind, gentle, friendly face and broke down crying.

"I-I feel like such an idiot!" Misto sobbed. Munkustrap was taken aback but hugged the small conjurer anyway.

"Why, Misto?" Munkustrap asked softly. "What's wrong?" Misto sobbed, burying his head into Munkustrap's strong silver chest.

"I fell in love," Misto sobbed. Munkustrap frowned.

"Why does that make you feel like an idiot?" Munkustrap questioned, confused. Misto hiccupped.

"Because I can get banished for it," Misto whispered. Munkustrap looked at him.

"I fell in love with a Tom, Munkus," Misto sighed. It was now or never. "I fell in love with you," Misto cringed, expecting Munkus to yell at him or say hurtful things, but Munkustrap remained quiet. Misto sobbed once more.

"Say something, please," Misto pleaded. The silence was worse then being yelled at.

"So, Tugger was right about I would know in a few days," Munkustrap mused. Misto looked up at him. Munkustrap smiled softly at him, wiping his tears away softly.

"It's okay, Misto," Munkustrap told him gently.

"I-I know that you don't love Demeter…but," Misto broke off, crying once more.

"But you're afraid I don't love you?" Munkustrap asked him. Misto nodded. Munkustrap held him close as he lowered them both to the floor.

"You don't need to be afraid of that, Misto," Munkustrap reassured him. Misto looked up, his green eyes filled with unshed tears. Munkustrap's blue eyes were sparkling brightly as he leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against Misto's. Misto kissed back passionately. Misto hungrily continued the kiss, his paws rubbing Munkustrap's chest. His paws slipped lower, but Munkustrap broke the kiss, catching his paws before they went any lower.

"Not yet, Misto," Munkustrap told him gently. "Not yet," Misto nodded, biting his lip, feeling embarrassed.

"I just want to be with you, Misto…for now," Munkustrap told him softly. "Physical stuff can come later, but now, I just want to be with you," Misto nodded once more, resting his head against Munkustrap's shoulder as Munkus wrapped his arms around him, holding him close and humming.

The weeks went by and Munkustrap and Misto kept their secret relationship going. Tugger knew of course, he was secretly pleased to see his middle brother happy once more. He was happy to see his best friend happy as well, and not dying of heartbreak.

Munkus and Tugger were sitting by the pier again, talking to one another.

"Another Tom isn't that bad you know," Tugger said. Munkustrap looked at him. He knew Tugger did have relations with Toms, minor relations, but no one really knew about it.

"It was me and Skimble the other night," Tugger said suddenly. Munkustrap was surprised. Skimble and Jenny were mates.

"He was pretty drunk, he and Jenny had been fighting and he got a little drunk," Tugger laughed. "Damn, he was good," Munkustrap shuddered, not something he really wanted to hear. "He knew things I didn't," Munkustrap put his paws over his ears.

"Don't want to hear it, Tugger!" Tugger laughed and continued to explain, in detail, what he and Skimble did.

"You know…he was probably the most enjoyable," Tugger sighed. Munkustrap looked at him. Tugger offered him a small smile.

"Better than Alonzo and Mungo…but, I don't know," Tugger murmured. Munkustrap patted his brother on the back.

"Yeah, I know," Munkus murmured.

Munkustrap and Misto were in Misto's den, kissing once again, their paws gently running through the back-fur of the other. Munkustrap stopped, getting his breath back as he nuzzled Misto. Misto nuzzled him back, rubbing his cheek against Munkustrap's. Munkustrap pressed his nose against Misto's, making Misto laugh, before they started kissing once more. Munkustrap holding onto Misto tightly as Misto hungrily continued the kiss, his paws running through Munkustrap's head-fur.

"So this is why you keep leaving me!" Munkustrap and Misto broke apart, looking at the den entrance in shock and fear. Demeter and Bombalurina stood there. Demeter was fuming, Bomba was smiling. Bomba walked into the den, sitting beside them and looking back at Demeter.

"Dem…I can explain," Munkustrap tried weakly.

"Don't bother, Munkus," Bomba spoke, looking at Misto, her eyes sparkling. "You and Misto are in love, you don't need to explain that," Munkustrap and Misto looked at Bomba in surprise.

"I-I can't believe you!" Demeter screeched at Munkustrap. Munkustrap sunk back a little bit.

"You're supposed to be my mate and yet I catch you pashing Mistoffelees, a TOM!" Misto's ears were pressed flat against his skull. Bomba sighed.

"Deme, c'mon, they love each other," Bomba tried. "It's better for them to be together with the one they truly love then be unhappy," Demeter snarled at Bomba.

"It's against the rules for two Toms to be together!" Demeter yelled at her. Demeter looked back at Misto and Munkustrap, both were clutching each other tightly. Her dark brown eyes were alight were fury as she breathed heavily.

"Wait until Deuteronomy hears about this," Demeter hissed.

"Demeter, don't!" Munkustrap pleaded. Demeter paid him no attention as she stalked from the den. Misto whimpered, burying his head back into Munkustrap's shoulder fur. Munkustrap was shocked as he gently rubbed Misto's back. Bomba was shaking her head.

"Stupid queen," Bomba muttered. Munkustrap didn't reply. He was in shock, hell, he was terrified. One of them was about to be banished, if Demeter went to Deuteronomy. Munkustrap held Misto tighter. If one of them was banished then the other would be banned from seeing them, Munkustrap couldn't bear that. If Misto was banished, Munkustrap could not see him, and he couldn't stand not to see Misto. If Munkustrap was banished then Misto would not be able to see him…and that would hurt Munkustrap even more not being able to see him.

"Munk," Misto whispered. "What are we going to do?" Munkustrap shook his head, glancing at Bomba who was staring at them sadly.

"I don't know, Mist, I really don't know." Munkustrap sighed.

Munkustrap and Misto were called to the tyre the next afternoon. Deuteronomy stood on the tyre, looking down at them as the rest of the Jellicles stood around them. Munkustrap gently slipped his paw into Misto's, holding it tightly as he stared at his father.

"Munkustrap, Mistoffelees," Deuteronomy spoke. "You've been accused of being with one another…which is against the rules," Munkustrap's fur bristled.

"Because of that, one of you is to be banished," Deuteronomy finished. "Mistoffelees, you will be banished,"

"No!" Munkustrap cried out, holding Misto close. Deuteronomy looked at Munkustrap coldly. "Banish me instead, leave him here!" Deuteronomy shook his head.

"From what I've heard, Mistoffelees was the one who began this relationship…and he is the one who has to go," Munkustrap looked down at Misto, who looked back up at him.

"By tomorrow, you have to be gone," Deuteronomy spoke. The Jellicles began to disperse, whispering to one another.

"Munkustrap…a word," Deuteronomy called. Munkustrap turned and looked at him, before looking at Misto.

"I'll be in my den," Misto told him softly, sadly. Munkustrap nodded, gently rubbing his cheek. Munkustrap walked over to the tyre as Misto walked sadly back to his den.

"Yes?" Munkustrap asked coldly.

"Don't give me that tone, Munkustrap, I'm only doing what's best for you," Deuteronomy told him sternly.

"By banishing the one I love?" Munkustrap hissed. Deuteronomy looked at him, his normally warm brown eyes cold.

"Yes…and you are to remain with Demeter, Munkustrap," Deuteronomy ordered him. Munkustrap snarled. "And you are confined to the yard for three months and you cannot leave the yard unless another Jellicle, except Tugger, is with you," Munkustrap's eyes widened.

"What?" Munkustrap yelped in disbelief.

"It's for your own good, Munkustrap," Deuteronomy told him. Munkustrap turned his head away, growling.

"No wonder Macavity turned," Munkustrap muttered under his breath. Deuteronomy stood up suddenly, angrily.

"Don't you dare say that!" Deuteronomy raged. Munkustrap looked back at him. "Macavity was banished because he…he did some bad things, Munkus," Deuteronomy said, beginning to calm down. Munkustrap shook his head angrily.

"You know what, Dad, don't even bother," Munkustrap hissed before turning and stalking away. Deuteronomy sat back on the tyre, sighing and putting his head in his paws. If only Munkustrap knew…but Deuteronomy didn't want to bring up the memories that Munkustrap had probably repressed.

"Misto?" Munkustrap called softly as he entered Misto's den. Munkustrap fell back, surprised, as Misto leapt on him, kissing him fiercely. Munkustrap gave a small groan as Misto's paw slipped down to his thigh. Munkustrap pushed Misto partly off him, holding him away from kissing him again.

"Mist…Misto, what are you doing?" Munkustrap gasped. Misto's green eyes were alight.

"It's our last night together, Munk," Misto breathed. "I want to remember it…I want you to be," Misto trailed off, somewhat embarrassed. Munkustrap knew what he was trying to say though. He wanted Munkus to be his first. Munkustrap leaned up, kissing Misto and rolling Misto onto his back. Munkustrap's paw trailed up and down Misto's body, relishing the feel of his fur under his paw. Misto shivered in delight. Munkustrap kissed down Misto's body, getting steadily lower. Misto gave a gasp, his paws clenching the blankets underneath him as Munkustrap's warm mouth did its thing. Munkustrap gave a small smile; Tugger had told him about this…not something he wanted to hear about his brother, but still useful now. Munkustrap gave a final lick, smiling at Misto's whimpers, before kissing back up his body. Munkustrap positioned himself, looking at Misto. Misto nodded his eyes alight. They began to move in sync, Misto purring loudly as he clenched and unclenched his paws. Munkustrap pulled away once he was done, looking at Misto lovingly. Misto gave a cheeky grin, leaping onto Munkustrap.

"My turn," Misto laughed, kissing Munkustrap's neck. He trailed the kisses down Munkustrap's muscled chest, getting steadily lower.

"Bast, Misto!" Munkustrap gasped as Misto licked him slowly. Misto frowned as he positioned himself. Munkustrap gave a loud gasp as Misto entered. Misto moved back and forth as Munkustrap's eyes rolled back in ecstasy. Misto's pace increased as he got closer to his pleasure point. Misto gave a loud gasp as he came, collapsing against Munkustrap. Munkustrap rolled him over, kissing him softly. Misto gave a low chuckle, Munkustrap sat up, looking at him confused.

"Oh, we're not done yet," Misto laughed, waving his paw. Munkustrap flew back, gently hitting the den wall. Munkustrap was standing now, his back against the den wall. Munkustrap gave a small smile, looking at his paws which were stuck by his side. He couldn't move.

"That's cheating you know," Munkustrap teased Misto. Misto smiled, his coat glittering. He moved closer, pressing his body against Munkustrap as their lips met. Misto dropped to his knees, Munkustrap's eyes widened. Munkustrap tilted his head back, a low groan escaping his lips. Munkustrap found himself able to move again once Misto had pulled away. Misto was licking at Munkustrap's thigh before Munkustrap pulled him up. Munkustrap reached down, hitching Misto's leg up and holding it as he passionately kissed Misto. Misto kissed back, looping his arms around Munkustrap's neck. They both broke apart when a dark laugh was heard in the den. They both looked around, trying to find the source of the laugh. Macavity came out of a dark corner of the den.

"How long were you there?" Munkustrap asked, shocked, as he let Misto's leg go. Macavity grinned at them both.

"Long enough." Munkustrap blinked, shocked. Macavity leapt forward, grabbing Misto and pulling him back.

"No!" Munkus cried, trying to leap forward. He stopped when Macavity held a claw against Misto's throat. Munkustrap watched helplessly as Macavity kissed Misto's neck.

"Stop it!" Munkustrap snarled, seeing Misto shaking in terror.

"Naw, I like him too, Munkus…don't you want to share?" Munkustrap hissed in response.

"I liked some of the moves he pulled on you," Macavity laughed, running his paw down Misto's front. "I wouldn't mind him doing that to me," Munkustrap couldn't take it, he leapt forward, pushing Misto out of the way and attacking Macavity.

"Run, Misto!" Munkustrap yelled as he and Macavity rolled around. Misto nodded, he would go get help. He heard a pained yowl.

"Stop, Mistoffelees!" Macavity snarled. Misto turned slowly and froze. Munkustrap was bloody and limp, his upper half of his body was being held off the ground as Macavity kept a grip on Munkustrap's chest fur.

"Don't go anywhere, Mistoffelees, or I will kill him," Macavity warned. Misto stood still.

"You are coming with me, Mistoffelees," Macavity told him.

"What are you going to do with Munkus?" Misto asked, looking at Munkustrap, whose head was thrown back as Macavity kept a tight grip on his chest fur. Macavity smiled. Misto cried out as pain exploded in the back of his head.

"Perfect timing," Macavity said to the large, black hench-cat that had just hit Misto.

"M-Munk?" Misto questioned again as he lay limply on his side, barely hanging onto consciousness.

"He's going to come too, Mistoffelees, don't you worry," Macavity laughed as Misto's vision went black.

Tugger frowned, looking towards Mistoffelees den. It was about mid-day and no one had seen Munkustrap or Mistoffelees. They presumed Misto had gone and Munkustrap was sulking. Tugger sighed, something didn't feel right. He looked over at Bomba, who walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"I'm worried about Munk," Tugger murmured. They both walked towards Mistoffelees's den and went inside. They both froze. There was blood on the floor.

"Macavity," Bombalurina whispered, as she caught his scent. Tugger knelt beside the most blood on the floor.

"It's Munkus's," Tugger whispered as he caught the scent. Bomba knelt beside the small smear of blood near the den entrance.

"Mistoffelees's," She said sadly, pointing to the blood.

"We've got to tell Old Deuteronomy," Tugger sighed. "Macavity has them,"

CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

This is probably going to be a two-shot, or maybe three…I don't know. This just appeared in my mind, I have no idea why…and next chapter you'll find out just how twisted Macavity is…but then again, those who have read my Obsession fics already know that Macavity is twisted.

CrazyIndigoChild asked if I could do a Misto/Munk, so I guess this is it, sorry if it's a little dark but that's all I'm really capable of.

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	2. Remembering

Tugger and Bombalurina ran to the tyre, trying to find Deuteronomy. Deuteronomy was sitting on the tyre, the kittens gathered around his feet. Tugger's paws clenched into fists. Bomba put her paw on his shoulder.

"Calm yourself, Tugger," She told him gently. "We need to talk to him," Tugger nodded, taking a deep breath and walking over to the tyre.

"Father…we need to talk to you," Tugger spoke up, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. Deuteronomy sent the kittens off.

"What is it, Tugger?" Deuteronomy asked.

"Munkustrap and Misto are gone," Tugger growled, unable to keep the anger out of his voice. Deuteronomy shook his head.

"Foolish boy," Deuteronomy murmured. "I told him to stay away from Mistoffelees," Tugger snarled.

"It isn't Munkustrap's fault!" Tugger yelled at him. Bombalurina put her paw on his arm.

"Sir, we went to Misto's den, to see if Munkustrap was okay…but when we got there, we saw blood on the floor and Macavity's scent is all over the place," She said. Deuteronomy's eyes widened.

"No," He whispered, looking scared. "We need to get them back…quickly," Tugger was somewhat taken aback, but he was still angry.

"Why?" Tugger snapped. "Why do you even care?" Deuteronomy looked at him. "You banished Misto, you've practically broken Munkustrap's heart and made him feel like a prisoner…why do you care if he's gone?" Tugger yelled. Deuteronomy sighed, shaking his head sadly.

"I…I should tell you the truth," Deuteronomy murmured. Tugger froze, looking at him.

"You know that Macavity was banished because of what he did to Demeter," Deuteronomy said. Tugger and Bomba nodded.

"There's another reason as well," Deuteronomy sighed. "A reason that I should have banished Macavity before I did…but I couldn't put Munkustrap through that torment, through that scrutiny," Tugger ran a paw from his head-fur, he was confused now.

"What…what did Macavity do to Munkus?" Tugger asked hesitantly. He could see from his father's face that it was bad, that it was really bad.

Munkustrap gave a small groan as he opened his eyes. He was sitting with his back against a stone wall, his paws tied tightly behind his back and his ankles tied tightly together.

"It's about time," Munkustrap winced, looking up at Macavity as he stalked over.

"What did you do to Misto?" Munkustrap growled. Macavity stepped out of Munkustrap's line of sight. Munkustrap eyes focused on a small shape on the floor.

"Misto," Munkustrap whispered, horrified. Misto was lying on his side on the cold stone floor. His paws were tied tightly behind his back, his paws were tied as well…but he was also blind-folded. Misto gave a low whimper, starting to writhe on the floor, his chest heaving. Macavity laughed, making Misto freeze. Munkustrap struggled to get free as Macavity walked over to Misto's side, crouching down beside him. Macavity ran his paw down Misto's white chest, making him shudder.

"Don't touch him!" Munkustrap yelled, falling onto his side as he struggled furiously to get free.

"Munkus?" Misto whimpered, throwing his head around, trying to find where Munkustrap's voice came from. Macavity grinned evilly at Munkustrap as he stroked Misto's blindfolded face. Macavity's paw strayed down further, making Misto whimper and squirm, trying to get away from the touch.

"Don't touch him!" Munkustrap yelled, snarling at Macavity. Macavity cut the ropes away from Misto's ankles, freeing his legs. Misto gave a frightened cry as Macavity started to push his legs apart.

"Macavity, stop, please I'll do anything!" Munkustrap yelled out. Macavity paused, looking at Munkustrap.

"Really?" Macavity asked, interested.

"Yes…just don't, don't hurt him," Munkustrap pleaded. Macavity smiled, moving away from Misto. He walked over to Munkustrap, cutting his ankles free.

"M-Munkus?" Misto whimpered again as Macavity pulled Munkustrap up from the floor.

"I'm just taking him for a little talk, Mistoffelees," Macavity laughed, pulling Munkustrap from the room. Misto rolled around on the floor, trying to get loose or at least dislodging the blindfold. He managed to do so, rubbing his head on the floor to get the flimsy piece of material off. He sat up, shaking his head as he looked around. He was in the room alone. Misto lowered his head.

"Munkus," He whispered.

Macavity pulled Munkustrap into a larger room, where a few hench-cats were walking around. They paused and looked at Munkustrap as Macavity pushed him forward. Macavity walked around Munkustrap, staring at him thoughtfully.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Macavity laughed. Munkustrap frowned.

"Remember what?" He asked, confused. Macavity laughed, walking back and forth in front of Munkustrap as Munkustrap stood still.

"Let's try jogging those memories, shall we?" Macavity said, looking at Munkustrap, his silver eyes staring at him.

"Remember when your mother left," Macavity ordered Munkustrap, "The night Grizabella left," Munkustrap did, sighing.

"I was in the nest, crying, while Tugger slept on the other side of the nest," Munkustrap murmured.

"Why was Tugger sleeping, why wasn't he crying?" Macavity questioned, trying to get Munkustrap to remember as much as he could.

"Because I was older, I understood why Mother left us…he didn't," Munkustrap murmured. Macavity nodded, going through the details of the night Munkustrap's and Tugger's mother had left. Grizabella wasn't Macavity's mother…she had died when Macavity was born.

"What happened next?" Macavity asked, looking back at Munkustrap. Munkustrap sighed, thinking back.

"You came in," Munkustrap said. "You laid beside me, hugging me and trying to comfort me," Munkustrap's eyes darted back and forth as he pulled back the memory, the full memory. "You were stroking my head, you were hugging me and then…oh, Bast!" Munkustrap gasped, backing away from Macavity, his blue eyes wide.

"Bast, how could you?" Munkustrap yelled, staring at Macavity. "I was a kitten!" Macavity laughed, walking closer to Munkustrap as Munkustrap continued to back away. Munkustrap flinched as his back hit the wall. Macavity walked closer to his half-brother. Munkustrap let a scared whimper as Macavity pressed his body against Munkustrap's. Frightened tears sprung to Munkustrap's eyes as Macavity's paw slipped down low.

"I did it because I liked you, Munkus," Macavity laughed softly. "You were so…attractive, even as a kitten…but you were so damn weak," Macavity growled, pushing away from Munkustrap. Munkustrap slid down the wall. All the memories, of all those nights, came rushing back to him. Macavity turned back, looking at Munkustrap.

"I'm sure that I can find some use for you around here," Macavity said thoughtfully. Munkustrap put his head on his knees, shuddering, as Macavity walked around the room, though he kept glancing back at Munkustrap.

Tugger sat down heavily as his father told him the truth.

"M-Macavity molested Munkustrap?" Tugger asked slowly, shocked. Deuteronomy gave a small nod, his face grave.

"I never knew what happened until Munkustrap was older," Deuteronomy murmured. "He went quiet, he couldn't stand to be touched by another," Tugger looked at Deuteronomy, noticing how old he looked.

"It's why I chose to send Mistoffelees from the yard instead of Munkustrap…Macavity would have pounced on Munkustrap as soon as he got the chance," Tugger looked at his father, standing up.

"We need to get them back, Dad…both of them," Tugger said softly. Deuteronomy nodded.

"Gather the Jellicles, Bombalurina…" Deuteronomy told her. Bomba nodded and walked away. Deuteronomy looked at Tugger, who was pacing around worriedly.

"Is that why you made the rule?" Tugger asked, looking at him. Deuteronomy gave a small shrug.

"I saw how it affected Munkustrap…I don't know why, but I thought if I made that rule then no one else would get hurt like he did," He murmured. Tugger shook his head.

"Dad, what Macavity did was messed up…but Munkustrap and Misto love each other, you take that away from them, then you'll leave Munkustrap depressed and angry." Tugger told him. Deuteronomy nodded.

"I'll rethink the rule," He murmured. Tugger nodded, looking around as the Jellicles began to gather. This was going to be hard…he only wished that Munkustrap and Misto would hang on.

Misto looked up as the door opened. Munkustrap collapsed on the floor, shaking his head as the door was slammed behind him. Munkustrap crawled over to Misto, cutting the ropes away from his wrists and holding him tightly. Misto held him tightly, though he couldn't help notice how…ruffled Munkustrap's fur was, how messed up it was.

"Munk," Misto whispered, putting his paw on the side on Munkustrap's face.

"Munk, what happened?" He asked him softly. Munkustrap shook his head.

"Nothing, Misto…but you'll be okay," Munkustrap murmured. Misto smoothed down Munkustrap's fur.

"Please, Munkus, I know something's wrong…please, tell me," Misto whispered. Munkustrap sighed.

"Macavity dragged up some memories that I had repressed," Munkustrap told him, hugging his closer.

"What?" Misto asked curiously. Munkustrap looked away.

"He molested me when I was a kitten," Munkustrap admitted bitterly. Misto grabbed onto Munkustrap, shocked.

"B-But…oh, Bast," Misto breathed. Munkustrap nodded, still not looking at him. Misto gently turned his head back. Munkustrap blinked, looking in Misto's worried face.

"Are you okay?" Misto asked him gently. Munkustrap nodded, resting his head against Misto's and breathing in Misto's scent.

"I'm better now that I'm with you," Munkustrap said, smiling. Misto purred, nuzzling against Munkustrap. Munkustrap nuzzled him back, pulling him closer. Misto yawned, resting his head against Munkustrap's chest. Munkustrap pulled them both down onto the floor. Misto rested his head in the crook of Munkustrap's arm, cuddling up close to him. Munkustrap gently pulled him closer, resting his head against Misto's.

"I love you, Munkustrap," Misto whispered. Munkustrap gently kissed Misto's head.

"I love you too, Misto," Munkustrap murmured, gently stroking Misto's cheek. Silence fell between them.

"I'm scared, Munkus," Misto admitted. "I'm scared of what he'll do to us," Munkustrap gently stroked Misto's chest.

"He's not going to hurt you, Misto…I'll make sure of that," Munkustrap sighed. Misto frowned at him.

"What deal did you make, Munkustrap?" Misto asked him. Munkustrap closed his eyes before opening them.

"I-I'm not sure, Misto…" Munkustrap admitted, shuddering. Misto remembered Munkustrap's ruffled fur.

"T-They're not…?" Misto asked, shocked. Munkustrap shook his head, sighing.

"The most they do is feel me up, Mist," Munkustrap muttered. "Macavity ordered no more past that," Misto buried his head in Munkustrap's chest. Munkustrap held him closer. Munkustrap nudged Misto's head, kissing his forehead.

"Go to sleep, my love," Munkustrap told him softly. "Everything will be alright soon," Misto nodded, sighing, as he closed his eyes. Munkustrap stayed awake though. He wasn't sure what was going to happen to him and Misto…and he was terrified.

CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

Yeah…I was reading a book for English where the character, who is a real girl who died from taking an ecstasy tablet 15 years ago, remembered she was molested…and I kind just thought of that when I was writing this and went…um, okay…so don't hurt me!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	3. Hanging on to one another

Munkustrap fell onto his knees as Macavity shoved him back into the room. Misto scrambled over to his side, wrapping his arms around Munkustrap's bruised and abused frame. Macavity walked around the couple on the ground, his tail sweeping past Misto's bruised face. Two weeks. Two weeks was how long they had been here, two weeks was how long Munkustrap had been forced to put up with the hell that Macavity had decided seemed fit for him. He put up with the hell, with the torment, to protect Misto, to protect his heart. He wasn't always able to save Misto from the hench-cats hitting or kicking him, but he could save him from what Macavity had had in mind. Macavity purred, wrapping his tail around Misto's shoulders. Misto pushed his tail off. Macavity pulled Misto away from Munkustrap. Munkustrap leapt forward, but fell short, falling onto his chest. Macavity wrapped his arms around Misto.

"Y-You said you wouldn't hurt him if I did what you said," Munkustrap snarled, pushing himself off the floor. Macavity purred, nuzzling Misto's neck.

"I'm bored…and I lied," Macavity laughed, drawing his tail up Misto's leg.

"M-Munk," Misto whispered, terrified. Munkustrap stood up, glaring at Macavity.

"Let him go," Munkustrap growled. Macavity ran his paw up and down Misto's chest.

"I'm quite fine here," Macavity murmured, kissing Misto's neck. Munkustrap lunged forward, grabbing Misto's arms, pulling him free from Macavity. Munkustrap pushed Misto behind him, protecting him from Macavity. Macavity crossed his arms, his tail flicking agitatedly behind him. Munkustrap could feel Misto trembling behind him.

"Stay away from him," Munkustrap snarled. Macavity looked at him thoughtfully before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him. Munkustrap turned and looked at Misto. Misto threw himself at Munkustrap, wrapping his arms tightly around Munkustrap. Munkustrap held him close. Misto was trembling violently.

"M-Munk," Misto whimpered. Munkustrap rubbed his head.

"It's okay, Mist, it's okay," Munkustrap whispered. They sat down on the floor. Misto had his head resting against Munkustrap's shoulder as he shivered. They held onto each other tightly, not letting go. Macavity walked back in a little while later with hench-cats. They grabbed Munkustrap as Macavity tore Misto from his arms.

"Let him go!" Munkustrap screamed, fighting furiously to get free from the hench-cats, to get Misto. Macavity just grinned at him as he dragged Misto from the room. The hench-cats threw Munkustrap back before they left the room, slamming the door behind them. Munkustrap ran at the door, trying to get it open. He froze when he heard Misto scream. He threw himself at the door, trying to get it open, trying to get to Misto.

"Misto!" Munkustrap yelled, throwing himself at the door again. The screams and cries continued. Munkustrap slumped down on the floor, near the wall, his eyes pricking with tears as blood trickled down his arm and paws. The door opened a little while later and Misto was thrown in. Munkustrap quickly gathered the bloodied conjuring cat into his arms, rocking him back and forth. Misto whimpered, burying his head into Munkustrap's chest. Macavity walked in, laughing.

"I see why you chose him, Munks…he's a good one," Munkustrap snarled, gripping Misto tighter.

"Stay away from him," Munkustrap growled. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, eyebrow raised.

"Or what, Munkus?" Munkustrap sighed.

"We made a deal, Macavity," Munkustrap muttered. "You do whatever the hell you want with me and you leave Misto alone," Macavity nodded.

"We did make a deal," Macavity murmured, walking over to Munkustrap, running a paw over his head.

"And it still stands," Macavity hissed, grabbing Munkustrap's head fur. Munkustrap was dragged from the room, by his head fur, leaving Misto lying on the floor.

Tugger paced around his den agitatedly. Bomba watched him.

"It's been two weeks, Bomba, why can't we find them?" Tugger cried out, annoyed. Bomba sighed.

"Macavity doesn't want them to be found…so he won't let them be," Bomba told him softly. "We'll find them eventually…when he stuffs up," Tugger looked at her.

"But how affected will Munkustrap be?" Tugger asked. "What would Macavity have done to Munkus and Misto?" Bomba shook her head.

"I don't know, Tugger, I don't know," Bomba murmured.

Misto crawled over to Munkustrap's side as he was tossed, uncaringly, back into the room. Munkustrap remained still on the floor.

"Munk?" Misto whispered. Blood coated the majority of Munkustrap's fur, staining the silver fur pink. Countless wounds marked his body.

"Munk," Misto whispered once more, nudging his head with his own. Munkustrap stirred, his blue eyes opening and finding Misto's green ones.

"Mist," Munkustrap murmured weakly. "Are you okay?" Misto pressed his lips against Munkustrap's. Munkustrap's lips were bloodied, swollen and split but Misto didn't care. Misto grimaced as he tasted some of the other hench-cats that had claimed Munkustrap's lips before…but he pushed it away, Munkustrap loved him. Munkustrap sat up, his paws raking up Misto's back as he pulled him closer. They forgot about the blood on both of their bodies as they held each other, kissing. They needed this, they needed each other.

Two days later, Macavity just lost it…he sent his hench-cats in, ordering them to kick the living crap out of the both of them…to do whatever they wanted to them. Munkustrap did his best to help Misto…but he was grabbed by eight hench-cats, beaten up and felt up. He closed his eyes as they groped him, he just wanted it to stop. He opened his eyes when he heard Misto whimper. The hench-cats that held him were all grinning, leering at Misto. They liked the look of him, of his lithe and lean body. Munkustrap's view of Misto was blocked as a hench-cat gripped his head, forcing his lips against his own. Munkustrap struggled to get away, but another hench-cat held him in place. Munkustrap hissed in pain as the hench-cat bit his bottom lip, making it bleed. The hench-cat laughed pulling away, letting his paws roam over Munkustrap's body. Munkustrap wasn't focusing on that, he was focusing on Misto. Misto was sobbing and calling his name. Munkustrap couldn't get loose, he couldn't help Misto. The hench-cats left eventually, leaving both Misto and Munkustrap lying bloodied and semi-conscious on the floor. Munkustrap crawled over weakly to Misto's side, pulling him against him. Misto whimpered, burying his bloodied face into Munkustrap's chest. Munkustrap weakly nudged Misto's head.

"Mist?" Munkustrap asked weakly.

"M-Munk," Misto whimpered. Munkustrap struggled to keep his eyes open as his vision swam. He was weak, he was badly hurt. Misto was badly hurt as well. They were both struggling to hold on.

"L-Love you, Misto," Munkustrap breathed as the darkness edged in further into his vision.

"Love…you…Munkus," Misto mumbled weakly. Munkustrap could dimly hear yelling, but he didn't pay attention. He pulled Misto closer, burying his nose into the top of Misto's head, inhaling his scent. The darkness finally managed to pull both he and Misto into it, leaving them lying on the stone floor in their own blood, their breathing laboured and ragged.

Tugger ran through Macavity's lair with Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer by his sides. The others were fighting Macavity and his hench-cats.

"Where would they be, Jerrie?" Tugger panted as they stopped at a hallway, where it split into two directions.

"Down der," Jerrie said, pointing to the left. "Macavity always keeps 'is prisoners down der," Tugger nodded and he, Jerrie and Teazer ran down the hallway. Teazer was ahead, she skidded to a stop in front of a certain door.

"Ere," She hissed, pointing at the door. Tugger tried the handle…it was locked. Teazer sighed, pushing him out of the way.

"Let me do it," She muttered. Tugger watched as she picked the lock. "Der, ya can open it now," She told him, stepping away. Tugger opened the door and froze. Misto and Munkus were lying on the opposite side of the room, holding onto each other. Tugger, Jerrie and Teazer walked forward, shocked at their bloodied states. Tugger fell to his knees beside Munkus, feeling for a pulse.

"It's weak…but he's okay," Tugger breathed in relief. Jerrie did the same for Misto.

"E's alive," Jerrie murmured. Tugger pulled Munkustrap away from Misto. Munkustrap gave a small cry, his paws reaching out for Misto even though his eyes remained closed. Misto gave a small cry as well, reaching for Munkus when he was moved away from him. Tugger picked Munkustrap up as Jerrie picked Misto up. They quickly left the room, which Teazer watching out for any hench-cats.

Jenny sat by Misto's and Munkustrap's side, watching over them. It had been a day since they had been brought back and they still hadn't woken up. Tugger and Bomba stood in the den, watching over them as well. Bomba had her arm wrapped around Tugger, her head resting against his shoulder.

"How are they, Jenny?" Tugger asked softly. Jenny looked at them.

"They're badly hurt, Tugger," She murmured. "Very badly hurt," They all looked around when they heard a low groan. Misto gave a small stir.

"M-M-Munkus?" Misto whimpered, writhing a little. Tugger watched as Munkustrap's eyes opened and he turned his head, looking at Misto. Munkustrap grimaced as he sat up, gently grabbed Misto. Misto's eyes opened and he saw Munkustrap. He threw his arms around his neck, holding onto Munkustrap for dear life. Tugger saw how frightened Misto looked.

"It's alright, Mist," Munkustrap murmured. "It's alright," Misto buried his head in Munkustrap's shoulder.

"Munk," He whispered. Munkustrap nuzzled Misto softly. Tugger sighed, leaving the den with Bomba close by his heels. It was better to leave those two be.

A few days later, Deuteronomy called a meeting to the tyre, since Munkustrap and Misto were well enough to leave the infirmary. Munkustrap and Misto found themselves standing in front of the tyre once more, with Misto clinging on tightly to Munkustrap. The Jellicles were shocked at the state Munkustrap and Misto were in. Bruises covered almost every inch of their bodies, they were covered in scratches and wounds. Munkustrap had his arm wrapped tightly around Misto, rubbing his arm. Deuteronomy announced that the rule that no two Toms or Queens could be together would disappear, that they could date and mate anyone they wanted. The Jellicles nodded, smiling as they began to walk away.

"Munkustrap…a word?" Deuteronomy called. Munkustrap looked at Misto.

"I'll be in the den," Misto whispered, reaching up and kissing him. Munkustrap nodded, kissing him back. Munkustrap walked over to the tyre.

"Yes, Dad?" Munkustrap asked softly. Deuteronomy sighed.

"I'm sorry, Munkustrap…I should have told you why, I should have told you what Macavity did to you," Munkustrap gave a small shake of his head.

"You had your reasons, Dad," Munkustrap said. Deuteronomy looked at Munkustrap.

"You are very lucky to have Mistoffelees you know," Deuteronomy told him. Munkustrap looked up at him. "You two are right for each other…I wish I had seen it before," Munkustrap gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Dad," Munkustrap murmured before walking away to find Misto. He walked into their den.

"Misto?" Munkustrap called softly. Munkustrap found himself with his back on the floor, with Misto straddling his hips. Munkustrap smiled as Misto ran his paws down Munkustrap's body, making him shiver. Munkustrap rolled them over. Misto smiled as Munkustrap kissed his chest.

"Nah uh," Misto laughed, rolling them back over. "My turn," Misto laughed. Munkustrap gave a playful growl, tackling him to the floor and rolling around with him. Misto ended up on top again. Munkustrap stared up at him, smiling.

"No cheating," Munkustrap teased him. Misto smiled, holding Munkustrap's paws down. Munkustrap ground his hips against Misto's making him groan. Munkustrap watched as Misto's coat begin to shimmer. Munkustrap rolled the weak at the knees Mistoffelees over, stroking his chest.

"You win," Misto murmured, smiling. Munkustrap positioned himself, before pausing and looking around the den, making sure that they were alone this time.

Tugger and Bomba walked by Misto's den to hear a loud cry of pleasure. They quickly walked off, deciding that was something they didn't want to hear.

"So, what do you think about the rule being tossed out?" Bomba asked. Tugger shrugged. Bomba looked at him and saw that his eyes were on Skimble.

"Still thinking about that one night?" Bomba asked him softly. She knew that Tugger and Skimble had gotten together for one night. Tugger nodded, frowning.

"It was something different, Bombi…something I've never felt before," Tugger sighed. Bomba smiled, nudging him.

"Naw, Tuggie's in love," She giggled, running off towards her den. Tugger growled, smiling, as he ran after her.

Misto and Munkustrap lay in each other's arms afterwards. They were exhausted but they smiled at each other. Munkustrap stroked Misto's face as they stared into each others eyes. They knew Macavity would be back for them, but they didn't care. They were going to make this love last, show the others that love could be true with anyone. They loved each other, they loved each other more than anything else…and nothing, and no one, would ever change that.

_End_

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

I hope that was okay :D Hmm, should I do a one-shot about Tugger/Skimble…that would probably be too weird…My other fic, Obsessions never die, which is the third in it's series, is up by the way!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


End file.
